


Infancia

by Darknigthmare



Series: Mártir [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknigthmare/pseuds/Darknigthmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, primer relato de Thrari que paso por aquí. Como siempre, estoy usando esto de recopilación, esta serie ya ha sido (y está siendo) publicada en otro sitio. Relatos sueltos del mismo personaje que sueltos a veces pueden dejar cosas sin explicar, pero que forman un conjunto sólido.</p>
<p>Este personaje es una de mis creaciones más queridas y hay información acerca de su vida que jamás aparecerá en forma de fic, pues ha nacido como personaje en un rol y todo esto ha derivado desde ahí.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primer relato de Thrari que paso por aquí. Como siempre, estoy usando esto de recopilación, esta serie ya ha sido (y está siendo) publicada en otro sitio. Relatos sueltos del mismo personaje que sueltos a veces pueden dejar cosas sin explicar, pero que forman un conjunto sólido.
> 
> Este personaje es una de mis creaciones más queridas y hay información acerca de su vida que jamás aparecerá en forma de fic, pues ha nacido como personaje en un rol y todo esto ha derivado desde ahí.

Estaba llorando en un rincón, el más oscuro y apartado que había encontrado, odiaba que nadie la viera llorar porque solía tener consecuencias nefastas. Su padre trataba de enseñarle día tras día que mostrar los sentimientos hacía que una persona se volviera vulnerable, débil, un objetivo fácil... la pequeña no terminaba de estar de acuerdo, uno tenía que mostrarse cómo era sin temor a nada y ya está, pero si se oponía a los ideales de su padre él le demostraba cuan equivocada estaba a base de palizas. Si se atrevía a contestarle que no estaba indefensa porque llorara, sino porque tenía siete años descubría que el amor de su padre no era más que una vana ilusión.

¿Y porqué lloraba? Estaba harta de todo, de su padre maltratándola, de su madre que la miraba con cara de pena, del resto de niños de la ciudad que vivían en una completa ignorancia y tan felices, de sus familiares por no defenderla, de los soldados que hacían lo que querían, de los dioses por ser tan crueles... todo a su alrededor parecía aborrecerla, absolutamente todo y todos. ¿Qué habría hecho ella para ganarse aquello? Poca cosa podría haber hecho, si realmente lo único que era capaz de hacer ante sus superiores era obedecer.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, para secarse las lágrimas, pues pronto la llamarían y tendría que estar presentable. La verdad es que ella misma pensaba que la única compañía agradable que tenía de vez en cuando era esa horrenda rata con clapas de pelo, los ojos rojos y notablemente enfermiza que dormía bajo su cama. Le había puesto nombre y todo, incluso le hablaba por las noches, la llamaba Moranda, por su pelo oscuro. Según le habían enseñado, moranda significaba oscuro en el antiguo idioma de los ayleids, pero si no era el caso le daba igual, a ella le pareció un nombre bonito.

-¿Thrari? - Llamó desde algún lugar desconocido la voz afectada y débil de su madre, se le erizaron los pelos de su nuca al oír tan cerca ese aviso. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí? ¿Había perdido la noción del tiempo a base de maldecir al mundo? Se levantó de un salto, asustada, ojalá no estuviera su padre allí, que no estuviera, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, ya que no tenía ningún dios al que rezarle - ¿Thrari? - Volvió a llamar la voz, con un tono exactamente idéntico al anterior. Se quitó el polvo de su camisa con gesto rápido y se dejó caer el pelo por delante de la cara, para que no viera que tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Su madre la encontró y le retiró el cabello que con tanto esfuerzo ella había dispuesto para que no se le vieran sus síntomas de tristeza - ¿Has llorado? Ya sabes lo que piensa tu padre de esto.

-Lo sé, es que me he caído y me he hecho una herida - Dijo, inventándose una excusa muy propia de una niña de su edad - Por favor, no se lo digas a mi señor padre, no tiene porqué saberlo... - Suplicó. No tenía por costumbre llamar "papá" a su padre, el respeto hacia sus superiores estaba muy por encima en la pirámide jerárquica de esa familia que no el amor de una hija. Aquello pareció preocupar a su madre, que le cogió la mano y la condujo hasta la sala principal, dónde su padre estaba rezando unas oraciones.

-Esta jovencita ha aprendido a mentir, y tiene la osadía de rogar que lo haga yo también - No sonaba a enfado, verdaderamente lo decía como si su hija padeciera una enfermedad mortal o algún tipo de peste contagiosa. En los años venideros empezaría a pensar que su madre era idiota por dejar que su padre le lavara el cerebro de manera tan descarada, pero a sus siete años todavía conservaba la esperanza de que se pusiera de su parte, al menos una sola vez. Su padre le propinó tal bofetada que voló dos segundos antes de caer al suelo.

-Ya te enseñaré yo a mentir, sucia rata callejera. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Has llorado?! - Thrari miró al suelo, daba igual si no lo había hecho ya, notó como se le encharcaban los ojos - Te he hecho una pregunta, cría insolente.

-N-no.

-¿Te he enseñado yo a mentir? - Dijo, furibundo. De dónde sacó la chica el valor para contestar es algo que permaneció como misterio toda su vida, la cuestión es que se levantó y le miró a los ojos antes de decir la verdad.

-Sí, es lo que hace la gente malvada como tú - No gritó, no le tembló la voz, no titubeó. Sonó muy convincente, demasiado. El rostro de su padre se encendió, como si alguien le hubiera calado fuego a las mismísimas raíces de su barba. Thrari se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello nada más oírlo salir de sus labios, niña estúpida e impetuosa.

Las siguientes horas no vio nada. Mejor, no sintió nada, totalmente privada de sus sentidos. Era algo que su padre llamaba cuarto oscuro, simplemente consistía en privarla de cualquier estímulo sensorial ajeno. Los sentidos humanos son algo muy curioso, si uno no siente nada empieza a zarandear sus brazos esperando encontrar algo, si no ve nada cierra los ojos deseando que la causa de su ceguera sea la voluntad de uno mismo y el silencio se acaba convirtiendo en un pitido constante, imparable e irritante. Esas horas la desquiciaban, el tiempo era un concepto tan abstracto... cuando se terminaba ese tormento no sabía si habían pasado horas, días, quizás apenas unos minutos. Era todo un misterio, lo único que sabía era que la finalidad de todo aquello pretendía ser educativa. "Nunca levantarás tu mano hacia tu padre, nunca le insultarás, nunca le reprocharás nada, nunca le contradirás"... bla bla bla.

Lentamente, los efectos de uno de los hechizos más crueles que su padre usaba para castigarle se desvanecieron, dejando que sus ojos eliminaran por sus propios medios esa membrana oscura y tenue que había impedido su visión durante todo ese tiempo, sus yemas empezaban a palpar el suelo que la sostenía y el pitido de su oído interno cesó y pudo recuperar el sentido del equilibrio. Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo había sido una ilusión, siempre lo era, pero parecía tan real cuando lo vivía... Temblaba como una hoja al viento cada vez que la encerraban en el "cuarto oscuro", era incapaz de decirse a sí misma que aquello no era auténtico.

Su padre la miraba con algo extraño y nuevo en sus ojos... ¿compasión? Imposible, eso no tenía cabida en la cabeza de la joven imperial. Él no medió palabra, de modo que ella tampoco, no fuera cosa que metiera la pata otra vez. Su padre miró al suelo y negó con resignación, esta vez ella sí que entendió que sentimiento reflejaba ese simple gesto: decepción. Lo sabía, no era y no sería jamás el hijo que él había deseado, para empezar era una mujer, pero eso era lo de menos, a sus siete años comprendía a la perfección que no cumplía con lo que se esperaba de ella, y viviría con ello toda su vida.

Se tendió sobre su cama, todavía sentía sus piernas entumecidas, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que era cuestión de tiempo que aquello terminara por desvanecerse. Con un comportamiento totalmente antiintuitivo, decidió olvidar el tema. Nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, no cuando estaba sola, pero en cierto modo las enseñanzas de su familia se habían ganado un hueco en su mente, y sin razonar sobre el tema tenía la certeza de que oponerse no traería nada bueno. Siendo así, lo único que hizo antes de cerrar sus ojos fue:

-Buenas noches, Moranda.

No había más lección que aprender.


End file.
